


Drabble: Roleplay Between Ethereal Beings

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drabble, Kissing, Lamia Crowley, Light Bondage, M/M, Naga Crowley, Other, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Aziraphale wants Crowley to be the predator to his little fantasy.OrIn which Crowley becomes half snake half demon in order to fulfill his spouse's kinky, active brain from all those books he's been reading.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 299





	Drabble: Roleplay Between Ethereal Beings

“You poor, greedy, little thing.” Comes a hiss from beside Aziraphale’s head. It’s a taunting sound, a low purr accented with a flick of a tongue cleverly over the shell of his ear. The whine is caught in his throat, a clawed grip resting over the base of his neck without applying choking pressure. Just to keep him still.

Not like he could really move, no, Crowley had half transformed into something out of mythology from centuries ago. A lamia, as humans put it, half snake, half human. He was something that the Egyptians had believed to be somewhat of a god in their eyes.

Yet, now he wound twice over Aziraphale’s form, curling and coiling him into this comfortably sort of leaned back yet sitting position. Nestled comfortably against Crowley’s chest with his chubby thighs spread open to show off the soft, feathery white curls between his thighs. Disappearing down into a beautiful little pink slit with plump lips spread wide around one almost tendril-like cock with the other fit inside of his other hole to keep him thoroughly occupied.

“H-hah-” Aziraphale tries to respond, turning his head to the side and only baring his neck for Crowley’s eager mouth. He peppers kisses along the slide of his neck up to his ear, nosing at Aziraphale’s cheek fondly and letting sharp fangs nibble at his ear. The squeeze around his cocks only makes Crowley groan lowly in his throat, hips lazily pushing upwards and tail yanking Aziraphale back down onto his lap when he’d begun to sit up higher.

“Ah, ah, ah, stay right there, angel,” Crowley’s voice warns, his hand sliding from Aziraphale’s throat, down the blossomed red over his chest to run his thumb over a nipple and to squeeze the pillowy softness of his pec. “You want me to breed you, don’t you?” His voice is playful, soft, playing into the role that Aziraphale had dreamt of.

Being caught in a predator’s embrace, surrounded in his bookshop with only his socks on and all of Crowley’s tail keeping him warmed. The comfortable thickness under his ass to rest on from Crowley’s lap matching the tail wound around his waist and abdomen, squeezing greedily at the softness he had there. It had been sweet, at first, the heavy petting and promises of filling him full.

Now? After three orgasms? Aziraphale can hardly form a correct sentence, let alone try and play his own role of seduced victim.

When the cocks inside of him seem to press harder in him, swell a little bigger than before, he seems to come back enough to shout out, “Yes! Yes, please, breed me- oh. Ohh, my dear, I can’t- you can’t keep m-making them- ah- bigger!” He tries to squeak out, feeling his inner walls constricting around the now thicker cocks as his toes curl in his socks and he tries to reach back for Crowley. Managing to catch him behind the neck and dragging Crowley around to the side so his partner can lean over him and drag their mouths together.

Powerful thrusts begin to rock the angel’s frame, only enhancing his feelings when Crowley’s hand runs down his supple body down to where his sweet little cunt rests. Sliding fingers into his lower lips easily to begin rolling his clit and rubbing it to a peak. Until Aziraphale is making such beautiful sounds into his mouth and they’re both starting to struggle.

Aziraphale’s last orgasm is met with a sob from behind him as Crowley moves to bury into his white curls. Holding and constricting around Aziraphale’s shaking from just as he starts to feel the thick cum from Crowley’s natural reptillian body begin to seal them into place for a few hours.


End file.
